Fireworks
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: Just my take on what should have happened after Betty and Veronica kissed.


"Hm. Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?"

"Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet." Veronica never gave up without a fight or last word. "Don't freak out, just trust me." She whispered as she pulled the blonde closer to her. She reached up and put her soft hands on Betty's cheeks. Surprised didn't even explain how the blonde felt when she kissed her but something felt right about the kiss.

The raven-haired girl's lips seemed to fit perfectly with the blonde's as they moved in sync. Her soft lips made fireworks go off inside of Betty. The blonde didn't know that she could feel this way about a girl. A girl. To be honest she had never kissed a girl before.

However, the kiss was quickly over and Cheryl was back to being her usual bitchy self. As soon as the two pulled away, Betty missed the feel of Veronica's lips on hers.

"Check your sell by date, ladies. Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994, so let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition. Betty, how's your sister doing?" Betty was surprised by the question; Cheryl obviously didn't care so why was she asking?

"Um Polly's fine, thanks for asking."

"Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?"

"Uh, no." Of course, Betty hadn't; the two barely knew each other and Betty wasn't entirely comfortable sharing something like this with her yet.

"Go ahead, Betty; tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother."

"Polly and Jason dated." Cheryl snickered.

"I wouldn't say dated."

"It didn't end well."

"In fact, Jason's probably why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?"

"That's what my parents think." The blonde told the truth; she never believed that Polly went crazy because of Jason, it was always because of her mom.

"What do you have to say about that, Betty? Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly; unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me." Anger began to build inside the blonde; of course, she wanted to tell Cheryl exactly how she felt about her but something stopped her.

"I just-"

"Finally."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about what happened to Jason; I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through." Cheryl's face became filled with disappointment.

"Right, Veronica! Welcome to the River Vixens. Betty, better luck next time." Betty's heart sank; she really wanted to be on the cheerleading squad.

"Wait, what? Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad." Cheryl simply replied to Veronica who was not happy.

"I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are. You'd rather people fear than like you. You traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof: That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning. Or maybe...that reckoning is now. And maybe, that reckoning...is me. Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both. You wanted fire? Sorry, Cherrybombshell, my specialty's ice."

No one had ever stood up for Betty in that way. It was amazing for her to see that someone who she barely knew could care so much about her. A feeling grew inside of her; she didn't know what it was but every time she stole a glance at Veronica it just got stronger and stronger.

Veronica grabbed Betty's arm and dragged her out of the hall and into the changing rooms. A smiled filled the blonde's face as Veronica packed her stuff and she just watched.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Standing up for me, no one had ever stood up for me like that." Veronica smiled.

"Well, you're welcome." The two simply stood and smiled at each other.

"Do you want to go get a milkshake?" Veronica asked.

"Of course." The blonde girl replied with the biggest smile Veronica had so far seen on her. God, she loved that smile.

"Thank you." The two said in sync as their milkshakes were put in down front of them. For hours, the two sat talked, smiled and laughed; it felt as though both of them had been friends for years and years. Both of them felt it was great to get to know each other so well. As Veronica looked at the blonde in front of her she felt the same way she had about a girl back in New York but this time it was stronger.

As they walked home in silence Veronica couldn't believe how beautiful Betty was under the moonlight.

"You know you didn't have to walk me home." Betty quietly said.

"Um there is a killer on the loose in Riverdale so I was not going to let you walk by yourself." Betty smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Veronica proudly replied just as Betty stopped outside her house. The two stood in silence; they wanted to spend just a little bit longer together. Betty so badly wanted to kiss Veronica in this perfect moment but out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother in the window and she knew their time was over.

"Thank you for tonight." Betty said as she kissed the raven-haired girl's cheek and walked inside. The touch lingered on her cheek with a burning sensation that felt amazing as she made her way to her car which was waiting on her just a few doors down. There was one thing she regretted about the night though; not kissing the blonde. Maybe she'd get a chance tomorrow?


End file.
